The Beatles
The Lilo Adventures of The Beatles Movie Franchise The Celestian Alliance were in their pajamas and getting ready for movie night. RTLY was playing all 4 Beatles movies on the channel and they have saved their energy for this. Luckily, it was Friday and they didn't have any homework. Cosmo and Wanda, the vultures from India, The Experiments, and Rocky and Bullwinkle were there too. Luckily it's a rerunathon at RBTV in America. Wallace suddenly realized that he has forgotten to order takeout and he decided to take care of that while they get ready for the movies. "So what are we going to do while Wallace orders takeout?" Buzzie asked. "I don't know," Flaps answered, "What do you wanna do?" "Thanks for inviting us Lilo," Ziggy said to her. "So what are these Beetle movies about," Cosmo said, "Do they fly all around you?" "Your thinking of bug beetles," Betty Ann corrected, "These are musical Beatles." "John Lennon is the lead singer and guitarist of the band," Gary said. "Paul McCartney is the bassist and he's 1 million% cute." Sam continued. "George Harrison is the backup guitarist," Kiki said. "And Ringo Starr is the drummer," Tucker said. "Cool," Stitch said. "I want to meet them," Cosmo shouted. "Well, John and George has been dead for years." Lilo said, "And people can't resurrect the dead." "What are the names of the movies again?" Nosy asked, "I want to know." "Hard Day's Night, Help, Magical Mystery Tour, and Yellow Submarine." Betty Ann answered, "This is the first time any of us see these films." "What Beatles song do you like?" Lilo asked, "I liked I am The Walrus." "I like Ob-La-Di Ob-La-Da." Tucker said. "I like Octopus Garden." Betty Ann answered. "I like All you need is love," Sam answered. "I like Magical Mystery Tour," Gary said. "I like I'm looking through you," Kiki shouted. "I prefer A Day in a life," Frank said. Stitch was super excited to see the film. "I must say," Rarity dazzled, "They have such marvelous outfits." "And the fact they're vegetarian is wonderful," Fluttershy said softly. "Not to mention awesome when they play that rocking music," Rainbow exclaimed. Cosmo thought it would be a good idea to send them into the film for a little fun. Wanda tried to tell him a thousand times not to send characters in the TV world, but he never listens. Note: The vultures from The Jungle Book are based on The Beatles Lilo Is Across The Universe Layla and Lilo were listening to some Beatles music. After wrapping up, "Girl" "Across the Universe" came up Words are flowing out like endless rain into a paper cup, They slither while they pass, they slip away across the universe Pools of sorrow, waves of joy are drifting through my open mind, Possessing and caressing me. Jai guru deva om Nothing's gonna change my world, Nothing's gonna change my world. Nothing's gonna change my world, Nothing's gonna change my world. Images of broken light which dance before me like a million eyes, That call me on and on across the universe, Thoughts meander like a restless wind inside a letter box they Tumble blindly as they make their way Across the universe Jai guru deva om Nothing's gonna change my world, Nothing's gonna change my world. Nothing's gonna change my world, Nothing's gonna change my world. Sounds of laughter shades of earth are ringing Through my open views inciting and inviting me Limitless undying love which shines around me like a million suns, it calls me on and on Across the universe Jai guru deva om Nothing's gonna change my world, Nothing's gonna change my world. Nothing's gonna change my world, Nothing's gonna change my world. "The Beatles huh" Amethyst shouted. "Amethyst" shouted Layla "What are you doing?" "Zach and I were just talking about New Kids on The Block when I heard your Beatlemania song." Amethyst "This reminds me of that Jude guy I met." "Jude?" Layla asked, "Who's he?" "He's some random college student at Princeton University." Amethyst answered Pearl came, looking shocked about what Amethyst said, "Back then" Pearl said to Layla, "Their was a war going in Vietnam, many lives were lost." "I know" Layla replied, "My favorite musical, "Hair" was based on it and the hippie movement." "Well" Pearl replied, "Here's our side of the story." Chapter 2: I've just seen a face 1967 Liverpool Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, Cosmic and Rose were arriving at Princeton University on an assignment by the Nationals Supers Agency. The head of the NSA back then feared that more students might die in battle during the Vietnam war, so they sent The Crystal Gems to make sure no one gets hurt. Amethyst was feeding pigeons when she saw a flier for the "Beatlemania Dance" tonight and the band playing just lost their drummer. Amethyst decided to take the drummer's place. Later that night, The Gems were fixing up camp when they saw Amethyst going off. She told them about her substitute drumming gig and The Gems were surprised, "Let's go to the dance" Rose suggested, "This is a good chance to meet humans" It feels so right now, hold me tight, Tell me I'm the only one, And then I might, Never be the lonely on So hold me tight, to-night, to-night, It's you, You you you - oo-oo - oo-oo. Hold me tight Let me go on loving you, To-night to-night, Making love to only you, So hold me tight, to-night, to-night, It's you, You you you - oo-oo - oo-oo. Don't know what it means to hold you tight, Being here alone tonight with you, It feels so right now, feels so right now. Hold me tight, Tell me I'm the only one, And then I might, Never be the only one, So hold me tight, to-night, to-night, It's you, You you you - oo-oo - oo-oo. Don't know what it means to hold you tight, Being here alone tonight with you, It feels so right now, feels so right now. Hold me tight, Let me go on loving you, To-night, to-night, Making love to only you, So hold me tight, to-night, to-night, It's you, You you you - oo-oo - oo-oo. By the dance floor, Pearl saw a blonde girl and a British brunette boy. She wondered why weren't they dancing. The girl, "Lucy" had a boyfriend in the army and was waiting for him. The boy, "Jude" was a shipyard boy who was looking for his father, who works as a janitor at the college. There was also an Asian cheerleader named, "Pru" who was having a hard time making friends and Lucy's older brother and rebel, "Max" who works as part of the janitorial team. "Alright, folks" shouted the DJ, "It's time to dance with that special face." Rose and Pearl encouraged Lucy and Jude to dance, but Lucy said, "I have a boyfriend." Rose didn't care, she told them that it's okay to meet someone new. I've just seen a face, I can't forget the time or place Where we just met. She's just the girl for me And I want all the world to see We've met, mm-mm-mm-m'mm-mm Had it been another day I might have looked the other way And I'd have never been aware. But as it is I'll dream of her Tonight, di-di-di-di'n'di. Falling, yes I am falling, And she keeps calling Me back again. I have never known The like of this, I've been alone And I have missed things And kept out of sight But other girls were never quite Like this, di-di-di-di'n'di. Falling, yes I am falling, And she keeps calling Me back again. As they were dancing, Lucy and Jude grew fond of each other. The next day, Lucy was crying in her room. Her roommate Pru was wondering what was wrong, "My Daniel just died in the war" Lucy cried. Chapter 3: Come Together Right Now To cheer her up, they took a stroll to the park. That's when they came across a black guitarist playing Come Together. Here come old flat top He come groovin' up slowly He got joo joo eyeballs He one holy roller He got hair down to his knee Got to be a joker He just do what he, please He wear no shoeshine He got toe jam football He got monkey finger He shoot Coca-Cola He say I know you, you know me One thing I can tell you is You got to be free Come together, right now Over me Jude joined in with some paint he borrowed from a painter. Everyone was becoming dazzled by his work, especially Lucy. While looking at the sidewalk art, she saw heart that says L+J, believing it meant, "Lucy and Jude" He bad production He got walrus gumboot He got Ono sideboard He one spinal cracker He got feet down below his knee Hold you in his armchair You can feel his disease Come together, right now Over me He roller coaster He got early warning He got muddy water He one Mojo filter He say one and one and one is three Got to be good looking 'Cause he's so hard to see Come together right now Over me "That was some groovy music you did there" commented Amethyst. "Thanks, little lady," said the boy, "Names, "Jo-Jo" I'm just getting the word out about non-violence. Recently my kid brother was killed in the Detroit riot." "I'm so sorry to hear that" Rose Quartz replied, "A lot of people are trying to stop segregation and thanks to Martin Luther King, all people of color can get along." "That's right Rose" Cosmic replied, "It's not just the white people who get all the glory." "My gal Sadie and I are the duet, "Jo an Sad" Jo-Jo explained. A girl with curly blond hair came up to Jo-Jo and held his hand. "We also do request," Sadie said. Jude thought up one, "Can you do If I Fell" asked Jude as he gave them 5 dollars. "That's a classic" Sadie smiled, "By the way, love the sidewalk mural." Jojo and Sadie started playing If I fell in love with you Would you promise to be true And help me understand 'Cause I've been in love before And I found that love was more Than just holding hands If I give my heart to you I must be sure From the very start That you would love me more than her If I trust in you oh please Don't run and hide If I love you too oh please Don't hurt my pride like her While Jojo was playing, both Jude and Lucy slow danced together. 'Cause I couldn't stand the pain And I would be sad if our new love was in vain So I hope you see that I Would love to love you And that she will cry When she learns we are two 'Cause I couldn't stand the pain And I would be sad if our new love was in vain So I hope you see that I Would love to love you And that she will cry When she learns we are two If I fell in love with you Pru thought that Sadie was cute, but didn't want to steal her from Jojo, "Your telling me you're a lesbian?" Amethyst asked. "I am" Pru replied, "Colored people aren't the only ones discriminated." "I don't care" Pearl smiled, "I have an attraction to females too." Amethyst told them about her gig at the college and decided that Jojo and Sadie should book a gig. Chapter 4: A Day In The Life Amethyst booked them a gig at an Anti-Violence Rally a few days later. That's where Jo and Sad performed Strawberry Fields Forever. Jude and Lucy went up to dance. Max tried flirting with Prudence, but she refused due to her sexuality. Let me take you down 'Cause I'm going to Strawberry Fields Nothing is real And nothing to get hung about Strawberry Fields forever Living is easy with eyes closed Misunderstanding all you see It's getting hard to be someone But it all works out It doesn't matter much to me Let me take you down 'Cause I'm going to Strawberry Fields Nothing is real And nothing to get hung about Strawberry Fields forever No one I think is in my tree I mean it must be high or low That is you can't, you know, tune in But it's all right That is, I think, it's not too bad Let me take you down 'Cause I'm going to Strawberry Fields Nothing is real And nothing to get hung about Strawberry Fields forever Always, no, sometimes think it's me But you know I know when it's a dream I think, er, no, I mean, er, yes But it's all wrong That is I think I disagree Let me take you down 'Cause I'm going to Strawberry Fields Nothing is real And nothing to get hung about Strawberry Fields forever After a few dance steps, Jude and Lucy kissed. Max saw how happy his sister was with Jude and smiled. As everyone was enjoying themselves, Garnet spotted a Latino man carrying some handcrafted bombs. Lucy quickly recognized him as Paco. A member of the Students for a Democratic Society. As they got up to Paco, they realized that he's secretly against the SDR and has made homemade bombs. He got out a gun and was about to hit Lucy, but Max saw everything and pushed both Garnet and his sister out of the way. "MAX!" shouted Lucy. Meanwhile, Jo and Sad were performing A Day In Life with Prudence backing them up on piano. I read the news today, oh boy About a lucky man who made the grade And though the news was rather sad Well, I just had to laugh I saw the photograph He blew his mind out in a car He didn't notice that the lights had changed A crowd of people stood and stared They'd seen his face before Nobody was really sure if he was from the House of Lords I saw a film today, oh boy The English Army had just won the war A crowd of people turned away But I just had to look Having read the book I'd love to turn you on "Five, six, seven, eight, nine Ten, eleven, twelve, thirteen, fourteen Fifteen, sixteen, seventeen, eighteen, nineteen Twenty" "Someone help" shouted Lucy, "My brother has been shot!" This horrified everyone. Chapter 5: All You Need is Love At the hospital, they were waiting for a word to see if Max is alright. The police told them that Paco just committed suicide just to avoid arrest. The doctor came up to our friends and told them that Max is fine, but he'll be confined in a wheelchair for life. "See," said Cosmic, "This is the consequences of guns and knives, lives will be taken, and hearts will be broken." "She's right though," Rose said, "You guys expressing music through Beatles music was the perfect way to show the world that violence is wrong." That's when Jude got himself an idea. He decided that they should perform a Rooftop concert for their next gig. Lucy decided to stay behind so she can be with her brother. "That's a good idea" Cosmic replied, "Because family time is important." "Unlike some family members" Pearl groaned. For the past month, they've been practicing and preparing for the show. When the time came, The Crystal Gems returned to see Jo and Sad performed and this time with Pru on piano and Jude on Drums. Love, love, love Love, love, love Love, love, love There's nothing you can do that can't be done Nothing you can sing that can't be sung Nothing you can say, but you can learn how to play the game It's easy Nothing you can make that can't be made No one you can save that can't be saved Nothing you can do, but you can learn how to be you in time It's easy All you need is love All you need is love All you need is love, love Love is all you need All you need is love All you need is love All you need is love, love Love is all you need There's nothing you can know that isn't known Nothing you can see that isn't shown There's nowhere you can be that isn't where you're meant to be It's easy All you need is love All you need is love All you need is love, love Love is all you need Next, to them, Lucy and Max came up to cheer Jo and Sad on, Lucy and Jude gaze smilingly at each other across opposite rooftops as the performance concludes. Chapter 6: In The Sky with Diamonds Present Time "Wow,," Layla said, "That was some story." "I know" Pearl replied, "See, we helped those Princeton students go through a lot of violence and stuff." Warren came up to see how Layla is doing, as she kissed him she told Warren that she was alright. "Attention passengers" shouted Jumbaa, "This is Jumbaa Jookiba speaking, we're now approaching Princeton University." "I don't know why," Pleakley said while dressing as a female flight attendant, "But Pearl said that this mural was completely special to her." By the time they got to Princeton, they ran into a familiar face with red hair. It was Martha from California. "What are you doing here? asked Magenta. "I'm a student here" explained Martha, "My grandparents are visiting and they wanted to show me this beautiful mural." Martha took them to the mural she was talking about, it was the same one that Pearl wanted to show The Celestian Alliance. The mural had all 6 of the hippies they met during that time. Will looked closely at the year and who painted it. Jude Feeny, 1967. An elderly couple came up, who were not only Martha's maternal grandparents but Jude and Lucy. "Jude, Lucy" Pearl said, "You probably don't remember me, but I helped you out back in the late 60s." "Really," asked Jude, "But you look younger." "That's life" smiled Pearl. The others smiled too, because of a reunion between her and two hippies. The ponies and the pokemon were watching from a distance. That's when Pinkie felt like a song coming on but did it peacefully because of the reunion. Picture yourself in a boat on a river With tangerine trees and marmalade skies. Somebody calls you, you answer quite slowly, A girl with kaleidoscope eyes. Cellophane flowers of yellow and green Towering over your head. Look for the girl with the sun in her eyes And she's gone. Lucy in the sky with diamonds Lucy in the sky with diamonds Lucy in the sky with diamonds, ah, ah Follow her down to a bridge by the fountain Where rocking horse people eat marshmallow pies. Everyone smiles as you drift past the flowers That grow so incredibly high. Newspaper taxis appear on the shore Waiting to take you away Climb in the back with your head in the clouds And you're gone. Picture yourself on a train in a station With plasticine porters with looking glass ties, Suddenly someone is there at the turnstile, The girl with kaleidoscope eyes. The End.Category:Musical Episodes Category:Stories set in England Category:Cosmo and Wanda episodes